


Alone

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s04e01-02 The Darkest Hour, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wakes up and realises she's truly alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Camelot Land prompts "bloody" and "I'm never alone, I'm alone all the time..."

Morgana picked herself up from the floor; the Cailleach had left her weak and cold. The gateway was open now, spirits leaving it, whistling past her faster than she thought a soul could travel. She cast her eyes over Morgause, her sister's body colder than her own and it finally struck her - she was truly alone now.

Her eyes burned with tears for the terrible thing she'd had to do and she pressed her cheek to Morgause’s chest, the solidity of the tomb the only thing keeping her standing. She felt blood warm against her cheek, hiding any tears that she shed. Her own dagger had made the wound; her own hand had spilt the blood on her face.

"Don't leave me, sister," Morgana pleaded even though she knew it was far too late. "Please."

Morgana wished she had the strength to scream or to curse the gods but she could only quietly hate herself for bringing them here.

Her knees gave out and she fell onto the harsh ground once again, the sky clouded with spirits above her. Most sped off to cause havoc but one moved languidly, closer to the earth than the others, closer to her. It hovered over her skin and to her surprise, she recognised the feel of it, more familiar that her own soul. She smiled and reached up into it, her fingers dancing in the smoke. She wasn't alone, not while she had rule of the dead.

"We did it, sister."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
